Focke-Wulf Fw 190
|image= |caption=The Fw-190 sent to check unusual activity at the Konigstein cable car system |type= |length=9.00 m (29 ft 5 in) |wingspan=10.51 m (34 ft 5 in) |wingarea=18.30 m² (196.99 ft²) |height=3.95 m (12 ft 12 in) |emptyweight=3,200 kg (7,060 lb) |fullweight=Loaded: 4,417 kg (9,735 lb), Max. takeoff: 4,900 kg (10,800 lb) |engine=1 × BMW 801 D-2 radial engine, 1,250 kW (1,700 PS, 1,677 hp) |speed=656 km/h (408 mph) at 19,420 ft (5,920 m) |range=800 km (500 mi) |ceiling=11,410 m (37,430 ft) |armament=2 × 13 mm (.51 in) synchronized MG 131 machine guns with 475 rounds per gun, plus 4 × 20 mm MG 151/20 E cannon with 250 rpg, synchronized in the wing roots and 140 rpg free-firing outboard in mid-wing mounts. |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo= |role=Fighter |year=1941 |affiliation=Germany |appearsin=Deadly Enigma }} =Details= The '''Focke-Wulf Fw 190' Würger (English: Shrike) is a German single-seat, single-engine fighter aircraft designed by Kurt Tank in the late 1930s and widely used during World War II. Along with its well-known counterpart, the Messerschmitt Bf 109, the Focke-Wulf 190 Würger became the backbone of the Luftwaffe's Jagdwaffe (Fighter Force). The twin-row BMW 801 radial engine that powered most operational versions enabled the Fw 190 to lift larger loads than the Bf 109, allowing its use as a day fighter, fighter-bomber, ground-attack aircraft and, to a lesser degree, night fighter. The Fw 190A started flying operationally over France in August 1941, and quickly proved superior in all but turn radius to the Royal Air Force's main front-line fighter, the Spitfire Mk. V,Andrews, C.F. and E.B. Morgan. Supermarine Aircraft since 1914. London: Putnam, Second Edition, 1987. ISBN 0-85177-800-3. p. 225. especially at low and medium altitudes. The 190 maintained superiority over Allied fighters until the introduction of the improved Spitfire Mk. IX.Delve, Ken. The Story of the Spitfire: An Operational and Combat History. London: Greenhill books, 2007. ISBN 978-1-85367-725-0. p. 80 In November/December 1942, the Fw 190 made its air combat debut on the Eastern Front, finding much success in fighter wings and specialised ground attack units called Schlachtgeschwader (Battle Wings or Strike Wings) from October 1943 onwards. The Fw 190 provided greater firepower than the Bf 109, and at low to medium altitude, superior manoeuvrability, in the opinion of German pilots who flew both fighters. The Fw 190A series' performance decreased at high altitudes (usually 6,000 m (20,000 ft) and above), which reduced its effectiveness as a high-altitude interceptor. From the Fw 190's inception, there had been ongoing efforts to address this with a turbosupercharged BMW 801 in the B model, the much longer-nosed C model with efforts to also turbocharge its chosen Daimler-Benz DB 603 inverted V12 powerplant, and the similarly long-nosed D model with the Junkers Jumo 213. Problems with the turbocharger installations on the -B and -C subtypes meant only the D model would see service, entering service in September 1944. While these "long nose" versions gave the Germans parity with Allied opponents, they arrived far too late in the war to have any real effect. The Fw 190 was well-liked by its pilots. Some of the Luftwaffe's most successful fighter aces claimed a great many of their kills while flying it, including Otto Kittel, Walter Nowotny and Erich Rudorffer.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Focke-Wulf_Fw_190 =Notes= =Sources= Category:Aircraft